dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Meets Cell
is the one hundred eightieth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred seventy-fourth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features Semi-Perfect Cell in a white background while giving a bow to the readers. Synopsis Tien Shinhan continues firing Neo Tri-Beams at Cell, as Android 18 helps Android 16 to his feet and shouts that this is their chance to escape. The pair of androids take flight, and Cell, still struggling against the barrage of blasts, turns his head and sees them flying away. As Tien continues his attack, at The Lookout, Goku and Gohan are watching the events unfold. Goku shouts to Tien to stop using the Tri-Beam. After one final blast that sends Cell flying downwards, a sweaty and panting Tien goes limp in the air. With his eyelids drooping, he falls and slams into the ground. Goku watches this happen in shock. Cell emerges from the hole that he was sent into by Tien. He looks around, but cannot find anyone. Eventually, he turns around and sees Tien. He remarks to himself that though Tien is not particularly strong, he was able to get in the way. Cell outstretches his palm, preparing to fire a blast at Tien. Cell notes to himself that Tien will most likely die, but he decides to finish Tien anyway. At this moment, Goku suddenly teleports away from the Lookout, leaving a surprised Mr. Popo and Gohan behind. He appears in front of a struggling Tien, to the surprise of Cell. Goku glares at Cell, and Cell shouts "Goku!" Goku says "so, you're Cell". Cell, however, stares back in wonder at how Goku was able to get there. Goku states that at his current strength, he cannot defeat Cell, but that if Cell waits one more day, Goku will be able to defeat him. A bemused Cell laughs and says that he did not expect to hear that. He sardonically asks Goku if he is saying that he will beat him tomorrow. At Goku's assent, Cell asks Goku what could change so much in a single day. At this moment, however, Goku suddenly looks around. He shouts that he sensed Piccolo's ki. Cell merely looks puzzled and says "what?" Goku grabs Tien's wrist and tells him to stay close. Goku then teleports with Tien in tow to the edge of a body of water. There he sees an unconscious Piccolo with half his body above the water. Piccolo appears to have been trying to climb over the edge of the island, but losing consciousness halfway through and merely flopping his upper half down onto the ground. As Goku dashes over to Piccolo, Cell notices that Goku is suddenly quite a distance away from where he was standing a few seconds earlier. Cell wonders aloud at how Goku was able to reach Piccolo so quickly. Goku assures Tien and Piccolo that they are now safe and that there are Senzu Beans back at the Lookout. Cell smirks and says they will not be able to run away. He flies at Goku, ready to throw a punch, but Goku vanishes and Cell's punch hits thin air. He turns around and says to himself that Goku is gone, and wonders where he learned such a strange technique. Cell then decides that he has to find Android 18 first, and Goku is nothing at that point. He says that Android 18 cannot have gone far with 16, and immediately flies off. Meanwhile, Krillin is flying when he sees Bulma's ship. The two notice each other and stop in mid-air. Bulma is surprised to see Krillin, and Krillin explains that he flew over to get the Shut Down Remote from Bulma. Bulma hands it to him and explains that he needs to be within 10 meters for the remote to work. Krillin says that that distance is rather close. Bulma also says that she made more Battle Armor for Vegeta and the others and asks Krillin to give them to the others. Krillin says that they are not staying with him and that Bulma should take the armor to Kami's Lookout, above Korin Tower. Bulma wishes Krillin good luck and flies away in her ship. Meanwhile, at the Lookout, Goku, Tien, Piccolo, and Gohan are in intense discussion. Piccolo says that Cell's power is unnatural and unbeatable. Mr. Popo then comes running in and says Vegeta and Future Trunks just came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku says "finally" as Future Trunks, preceding Vegeta, emerges with a serious expression on his face. Appearances Characters *Tien Shinhan *Cell *Android 18 *Android 16 *Goku *Gohan *Mr. Popo *Piccolo *Krillin *Bulma *Future Trunks *Vegeta Locations *Earth **Tropical Islands **The Lookout Objects *Senzu Beans *Battle Armor Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters